


Partners

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Queerplatonic Relationships, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Shotaro and Philip are partners.Intimate partners.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Partners

Philip’s relationship with Shotaro was...interesting, he realized after knowing him for a few days and started to get used to living with him.  
They weren’t just _acquaintances_ or _friends_. That much was obvious.  
Philip looked into words that could describe relationships. He wasn’t really sure what to say for that lookup- relationships, definition? That didn’t really help. Eventually he came upon a book titled _Types of Relationships._  
Two words in that book that interested Philip were _intimate_ and _platonic_. _Intimate_ apparently meant the people were very close, but also seemed to imply a sexual relationship. _Platonic_ meant not romantic or sexual. Which, as far as Philip knew, theirs was platonic.  
...but they were _intimate_. Weren’t they?  
The word _Partner_ stood out as a word with a lot of definitions. A lot. Philip made sure to write them all on the whiteboard.  
_1\. One associated with another especially in an action_  
“Like when we become W,” Philip mumbled, writing.  
_2\. A person with whom one shares an intimate relationship, one member of a couple_ “Like...a couple? Like boyfriend...so partner can be intimate?” Philip wrote something on the board.  
_3\. Either of two persons who dance together_ “Well it’s not dancing, but W...is fighting together,” Philip shrugged, adding it.  
_4\. One of two or more persons who play together in a game against an opposing side_ “That’s kind of like when we become W. against the Dopants and all. But it’s not a game.” Philip wrote it down anyways.  
Philip looked at the words _intimate_ and _platonic_ again.  
“I just thought I’d check on you,” Shotaro said, coming into the lab. “What are you doing?”  
“Would you say our relationship is intimate? Or platonic?” Philip responded.  
“Uh,” Shotaro took a second to observe the whiteboard for some context. The word _Partner_ was written in English, but notes were made in Japanese, and seemed to be definitions.  
“I mean, it’s platonic. We’re not...we don’t,” Shotaro tried to brush it off.  
“But _intimate_ just means two people who are very close.”  
“Ah. Well...then I don’t think we’re intimate yet at least,” Shotaro decided.  
“But we’re partners, right?”  
“Hm?” Shotaro didn’t answer.  
“We fit three of the definitions, technically, if you think of them in terms of fighting as W,” Philip said, circling everything except definition 2.  
“What does it say?” Shotaro asked about the definition that had been written almost entirely in English.  
_“A person with whom one shares an intimate relationship, one member of a couple,”_ Philip read, translating it. “We don’t have an intimate relationship yet. But we do work together. As W.”  
“You’re right,” Shotaro considered it. “We’re partners.”  
Philip smiled, satisfied, and moved on to another topic. 

They weren’t boyfriends. But when Shotaro took care of Philip, making sure he was eating and sleeping well, Philip wanted to thank him and say an _I love you_ without directly saying anything.  
One day, as Shotaro set dinner down in front of him, Philip gently held his partner’s face to keep him there for an extra moment and kissed his cheek. Then, he let go so his partner could sit across from him. Shotaro touched his cheek gently.  
“...what was that?”  
“A kiss,” Philip said. He didn’t want to do it on the lips just yet, that would be too much of a surprise and could make Shotaro uncomfortable. But the cheek seemed to be a good option.  
“I know that. But why did you?”  
“I wanted to. We’re partners.”  
Shotaro didn’t say anything, brushing it off as Philip trying to figure out how to interact with people, and decided to just eat.  
Shotaro didn’t complain about the kiss, so Philip slowly became more...affectionate. Kissing on the cheek, holding hands, and just generally being close to Shotaro. _Intimate_.  
“Philip? We need to talk about something,” Shotaro decided one day.  
“Do you want to be boyfriends?”  
Philip immediately shook his head at that. _Boyfriend_ was a romantic commitment.  
“No. Just partners,” Philip explained as Shotaro held his hand.  
“That’s okay. We’re partners then. Right?” Shotaro confirmed.  
“Yes. Partners,” Philip smiled.  
“I’m just wondering, why do you kiss me so much? Not that I mind it,” Shotaro added quickly.  
“Because...I like you. As my partner. And kissing and holding hands is a form of affection-“ Philip’s rambling was cut off by Shotaro gently kissing him on the lips.  
“I like you too, Partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions in italics are from Merriam-Webster Dictionary.


End file.
